Cora Mills
Cora Mills,Jej trumna w Storybrooke ma wygrawerowany napis "Cora Mills". znana również jako Królowa Kier, to postać pojawiająca się w serialach Dawno, dawno temu i Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Debiutuje w odcinku Zaczarowany kapelusz pierwszego sezonu. W jej rolę wcielają się Barbara Hershey i Rose McGowan, epizodycznie również Jennifer Koenig. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Jako dziecko, Cora, córka młynarza, pracowała całe dnie w młynie, nosząc na sobie jedynie brudne i zniszczone szmaty. Doświadczenie nauczyło ją, że jedyną osobą, na którą może liczyć, jest ona sama. W pewnym momencie Cora zaczęła pracować jako kelnerka w tawernie, gdzie przyciągała uwagę wielu mężczyzn. Któregoś dnia, po odepchnięciu zalotów jednego z nich, przypadkowo wpadła na kolana Jonathana. Ten zaprosił ją do swojego stolika i opowiedział o tym, że przez tydzień będzie gościł w karczmie. Skomplementował ją za zachowanie i grację damy, na co Cora wyznała mu, że pragnie być lepszą osobą niż ta, którą jest teraz. Mężczyzna powiedział jej, że wkrótce musi odejść, po czym upuścił chustkę z wyhaftowanym królewskim herbem. Mówiąc, że miał nadzieję, iż zna go jako zwykłego człowieka, a nie księcia, Jonathan oświadczył się jej słomianym pierścionkiem i obiecał, za dwa tygodnie powróci do niej ze złotym. Przed jego odejściem para skonsumowała małżeństwo. Po upływie dwóch tygodni Cora nie dostała żadnych wieści od Jonathana i odnalazła go, dwa miesiące później, na dworze królewskim, gdzie dowiedziała się, że nie jest księciem, ale ogrodnikiem. Kiedy kobieta przyznała się mu do ciąży, zażądała od niego pieniędzy na utrzymanie siebie i dziecka, w przeciwnym razie opowie prawdziwemu księciu o tym, co zrobił. Jonathan nie zamierzał jednak jej słuchać, więc Cora zaczęła wzywać pomoc. Mężczyzna odepchnął ją i uciekł. Załamaną kobietę znalazł książę Leopold, któremu później pokazała, w jaki sposób zbudować ognisko. Kiedy para zbliżyła się do siebie, mężczyzna opowiedział jej o swoich zaręczynach z księżniczką Evą, ale zamiast niej postanowił poślubić Corę. Dwa dni przed weselem do kobiety przyszedł Jonathan, grożąc ujawnieniem łączącej ich przeszłości i jej ciąży, jeśli nie zapewni mu bogactwa. Zanim zdołali dojść do porozumienia, Eva, usłyszawszy tę rozmowę, wyjawiła prawdę Leopoldowi. Za kłamstwa Cora została zabrana przez strażników i wyprowadzona z pałacu, a po jakimś czasie urodziła córkę. Aby być kimś więcej niż tylko córką młynarza, kobieta porzuciła dziecko w lesie, wierząc, że stoi ono na drodze do jej szczęścia. Zostało ono zabrane do Oz przez tornado. Pewnego ranka Cora dostrzegła, że jej pijany ojciec śpi, mimo że powinien zająć się dostarczaniem mąki. Kobieta postanowiła sama dotransportować towar do zamku króla Xaviera, gdzie jej widok przyciągnął uwagę księżniczki Evy. Królewna celowo sprawiła, że Cora potknęła się, niosąc torby mąki. Nie dość, że zrobiła bałagan, została jeszcze oskarżona o zniszczenie butów księżniczki. Na rozkaz króla Xaviera, upokorzona Cora musiała klęknąć i przeprosić Evę. Tej nocy, w przebraniu, kobieta udała się na bal w zamku, zorganizowany na cześć królewskiego syna, księcia Henry'ego, który szukał swojej oblubienicy. Cora tańczyła z nim walca, później do tańca zaprosił ją król. Gdy byli sami, władca ujawnił, że rozpoznał ją, mimo maski na twarzy. Znieważona przez niego Cora szczyciła się zdolnością przędzenia złota ze słomy i tym, że mogłaby uczynić jego królestwo bogatym, gdyby jej nie obraził. Xavier kazał jej to udowodnić - gdyby jej się udało, wyszłaby za mąż na jego syna, w przeciwnym razie umrze. Zamknięta w wieży z kołowrotkiem rozważała rzucenie się w przepaść, gdyż nie potrafiła sprostać zadaniu, a nie zniosłaby kolejnych upokorzeń. Wtedy na pomoc przybył jej Rumpelsztyk. Zaproponował jej układ - wyprzędzenie złota w zamian za jej pierworodne dziecko. Cora zgodziła się bez wahania, jednak sztuki pozyskiwania złota chciała nauczyć się sama. Następnego ranka kobieta przedstawiła swoje umiejętności na dworze, za co król oddał jej rękę swojemu synowi. Dzień przed ślubem Cora zdała sobie sprawę, że bardziej niż bogactwo i władzę ceni bycie z Rumpelsztykiem, którym zauroczyła się. Para postanowiła uciec razem, a także ich umowa zmieniła treść - Rumpelsztyk miał dostać ich wspólne dziecko. Przed odejściem kobieta poprosiła ukochanego, by nauczył ją, w jaki sposób wyrywać serca, chcąc wykorzystać tę technikę na królu Xavierze. Podczas rozmowy z nim władca wyznał, że wiedział o jej romansie z czarownikiem. Dał jej wybór: albo ucieknie z kochankiem i nigdy nie wróci, albo całkowicie z niego zrezygnuje i stanie się główną pretendentką do władzy. Cora nie potrafiła poskromić swoich ambicji i wedle słów króla - "miłość jest słabością" - wyrwała swoje własne serce. Powiedziała o wszystkim Rumpelsztykowi, on jednak nie rozumiał jej postępowania i uważał, że ta nigdy go nie kochała. Stwierdziła także, że umowa, którą z nim zawarła, jest nieważna, ponieważ dziecko nie będzie jego. Kilka miesięcy później Cora urodziła córkę, którą nazwała imieniem Regina, oświadczając publicznie, że pewnego dnia ta zostanie królową. Kiedy Regina wyrosła na młodą kobietę w wieku zdolnym do zawarcia małżeństwa, Cora postanowiła wprowadzić w życie szereg zdarzeń, które doprowadzą jej córkę do zdobycia korony. Otruła obecną królową, Evę, aby zbliżyć swoje dziecko do tronu. Jedyna córka Evy, Śnieżka, rozpaczliwie poszukiwała Błękitnej Wróżki, aby wyleczyć matkę. Podszywając się pod nią, Cora próbowała skusić dziewczynkę i przekonać do skorzystania z mrocznej magii w postaci zaczarowanej świecy, która ocali Evę w zamian za inne życie. Śnieżka nie przystała na jej ofertę, a wkrótce później królowa zmarła. Po ceremonii żałobnej Cora podeszła do martwej Evy, napawając się zwycięstwem nad dawnym wrogiem. Obiecała jej, że zniszczy jej spuściznę i uczyni serce Śnieżki czarnym jak węgiel. Któregoś dnia Cora obserwowała jazdę konną Reginy, która demonstrowała swoje umiejętności jeździeckie ojcu. Mimo że Henry chwalił ją, matka skrytykowała ją za jazdę bez siodła oraz fakt, że jest jeszcze niezamężna. Po chwili do rodziny podszedł stajenny o imieniu Daniel, oferując Reginie siodło dla konia, ale ta, zdenerwowana słowami Cory, odreagowała na nim swój gniew. Kiedy próbowała odejść, matka za pomocą magii unieruchomiła ją. Uwolniła ją, kiedy córka obiecała, że będzie posłuszna. Jakiś czas później Cora przygotowała lekcję jazdy konnej dla Reginy. Potem wyśledziła króla Leopolda i jego świtę, w tym Śnieżkę, podczas przemierzania królestwa. Kobieta celowo spłoszyła konia młodej królewny, który pobiegł wraz z nią na grzbiecie w kierunku polany, gdzie Regina uratowała młodą dziewczynę. Wyczyn Reginy przyciągnął uwagę króla Leopolda, który - jak przewidziała Cora - postanowił się jej oświadczyć. Kobieta była zaskoczona postępowaniem władcy, więc matka przyjęła oświadczyny w jej imieniu. Spędzając czas z młodą Śnieżką, Cora opowiedziała jej o tym, że chce dla Reginy tego, co najlepsze. Wyjawiła, że robi wszystko, by jej córka była szczęśliwa, nie chcąc jej stracić. Królewna, wierząc w dobre intencje kobiety, ujawniła, że Regina nie ma zamiaru poślubić jej ojca, ponieważ zakochana jest w kimś innym. Cora dowiedziała się od dziewczynki, że jej córka kocha Daniela i zamierza z nim uciec. Wieczorem, kiedy kochankowie przygotowywali się do opuszczenia posiadłości, kobieta stanęła na ich drodze, wściekła na córkę za to, że zamierza porzucić wszystko, co jej zapewniła, dla zwykłego stajennego. Po małej sprzeczce Cora pozornie zaakceptowała wybór Reginy i przytuliła ją. Potem zwróciła się do Daniela, mówiąc mu, że rodzic zawsze chce tego, co jest najlepsze dla dziecka. Nieoczekiwanie kobieta wyrwała mu serce, a następnie zmiażdżyła je na oczach córki, doprowadzając do śmierci mężczyzny. Cora pocieszała załamaną i zrozpaczoną Reginę, stwierdzając, że miłość jest iluzją, a władza i potęga są prawdziwe. Później, podczas przymierzania sukni ślubnej, Śnieżka wyjawiła Reginie, że powiedziała Corze o Danielu. Kiedy dziewczynka opuściła pomieszczenie, kobieta spytała matkę, czy celowo spłoszyła konia Śnieżki, by król ją dostrzegł i oświadczył się jej, ale Cora zaprzeczyła jej zarzutom. Kiedy Regina odchodziła, powiedziała sama do siebie, że powinna była pozwolić, aby Śnieżka umarła na koniu, przez co nie straciłaby ukochanego. W przeddzień ślubu Regina próbowała uciec na swoim koniu, ale Cora powstrzymała ją za pomocą magii. Kobieta ostrzegła córkę przed ponowną próbą ucieczki przed zamążpójściem i poinformowała ją, że rzuciła zaklęcie, które uniemożliwi jej to. Regina powiedziała matce, że nie chce wychodzić za króla Leopolda, zamiast tego pragnie być wolna. Cora stwierdziła, że moc jest wolnością, po czym dodała, że będzie przy niej, by wprowadzić ją na właściwą ścieżkę. Nocą Regina ukradła matce księgę zaklęć, którą ta trzymała pod poduszką, i przypadkowo wezwała Rumpelsztyka. Mroczny podarował jej zwierciadło, dzięki któremu będzie mogła pozbyć się Cory. W dniu ślubu podniecona matka rozmawiała z córką o jej przyszłej roli jako królowa. Regina po raz kolejny powiedziała jej, że nie chce nią być. Gdy zamierzała wepchnąć matkę do lustra, Cora powstrzymała ją za pomocą magii. Domyśliła się bowiem prawdy o intencjach córki i jej chęci pozbycia się jej. Gromadząc siłę w złości, Regina uwolniła się spod uścisku matki i po raz pierwszy sama użyła magii, by wepchnąć Corę do lustra. Zaskoczona kobieta ze smutkiem na twarzy przyglądała się córce, po czym została całkowicie pochłonięta przez zwierciadło, które następnie rozbiło się na kawałki. Po przejściu przez lustro Cora trafiła do Krainy Czarów, gdzie po jakimś czasie zyskała władzę jako Królowa Kier. W pewnym momencie Cora otrzymała list od Rumpelsztyka, w którym Mroczny ujawnił, iż poznał jej prawdziwe pierworodne dziecko, Zelenę, którą uznał za potężniejszą od niej. Po otrzymaniu zaproszenia na nadchodzący ślub Czerwonego Króla, Cora zjawiła się w jego zamku, aby poznać jego narzeczoną, Anastazję. Podczas rozmowy kobieta za pomocą magii przeniosła wazon róż, czym zaskoczyła przyszłą królową. Król wierzył bowiem, że rodzina królewska nie powinna korzystać z magii, gdyż oddziela ją ona od poddanych. Królowa Kier zaoferowała, że nauczy ją zaklęć, lecz kobieta z szacunkiem odmówiła, nie chcąc zaczynać małżeństwa od tajemnic. Później Cora podsłuchała rozmowę Anastazji z jej dawnym ukochanym, Willem, który prosił ją o spotkanie przy wagonie następnego dnia, aby mogli razem uciec. Następnego ranka Cora sabotowała próbę pojednania między dwoma kochankami, mówiąc mężczyźnie, że Anastazja postanowiła poślubić króla. Kobieta delikatnie przekonała go do rezygnacji z dalszych prób ubiegania o względy ukochanej. Pocieszała go, stwierdzając, że pomógł Anastazji urzeczywistnić jej powołanie do bycia królową, a teraz nadszedł czas, aby ruszył dalej. Will, słysząc o jej reputacji i magicznych zdolnościach, poprosił Corę, aby wyrwała mu serce. Kobieta ostrzegła go przed konsekwencjami tego czynu, ale mężczyzna nalegał. Kiedy to uczyniła, odesłała mężczyznę, a jego serce włożyła do worka. Później Cora powstrzymała Anastazję przed opuszczeniem zamku i spotkaniem z ukochanym. Za pomocą magii królowa stworzyła w lustrze iluzję przedstawiającą wagon, jednak nie było przy nim Willa. Stwierdziła, że mężczyzna wystawił ją i zasugerowała, by zostawiła ten rozdział swojego życia za sobą, ponieważ on nigdy już jej nie pokocha. Załamana Anastazja ze łzami w oczach wpadła w ramiona królowej, która przekonywała ją, że jej miejsce jest w rodzinie królewskiej. Kobieta postanowiła uczyć się od niej magii, a podczas lekcji wzniecania ognia dowiedziała się od niej o prawach magii, które nie pozwalają na wskrzeszenie umarłych, zmuszenie do miłości ani zmianę przeszłości. Widząc, jaką trudność sprawia Anastazji korzystanie z magii, Królowa Kier pokierowała nią tak, by wyzbyła się potrzeby bycia akceptowaną przez innych, a także uczucia własnej bezwartościowości. Pragnąc udowodnić, że jest lepsza od tych, którzy nią gardzili, Anastazja z powodzeniem wznieciła ogień. Po przyłapaniu Alicji na próbie kradzieży wierzby płaczącej z jej ogrodu, Cora ogłosiła ją morderczynią. Kontrolując Willa za pomocą serca, wysłała go i innych strażników, aby złapali dziewczynę. Kiedy Alicja odkryła sytuację, w której znalazł się mężczyzna, odzyskała jego serce z krypty Królowej Kier i zwróciła mu je. Z pomocą Białego Królika Cora wróciła do Zaczarowanego Lasu, aby spotkać się z Reginą. Po wyrażeniu żalu z powodu zabicia Daniela, kobieta oświadczyła, że pragnie pomóc jej w znalezieniu nowej miłości, gdyż usłyszała od wróżki o jej bliźniaczej duszy z tatuażem lwa na ręce. Szukając mężczyzny dla córki, Cora przybyła do pewnej tawerny, gdzie poznała szeryfa z Nottingham. Wyjawił on jej, że poszukiwany przez nią oblubieniec Reginy jest nie tylko złodziejem, ale jest już żonaty z inną kobietą. Wierząc, że szeryf będzie lepszym kandydatem dla jej córki, Cora wyczarowała mu fałszywy tatuaż lwa i zaprowadziła go do Reginy. Później, jeszcze tej samej nocy, kobieta wróciła do pałacu, by dowiedzieć się, jak udało się zaangażowane przez nią spotkanie. Regina odkryła kłamstwo matki i dowiedziała się od szeryfa, że Cora chce, aby miała dziecko. Kobieta zaczęła podejrzewać rodzicielkę o próbę przejęcia władzy przez spadkobiercę. Aby wyeliminować taką możliwość, Regina zagroziła, że wypije eliksir bezpłodności. Mimo sprzeciwu Cory, kobieta wypiła miksturę, wierząc, że w ten sposób zaszkodzi matce. Gdy Regina zaczęła odczuwać ból w wyniku działania eliksiru, Cora przyznała, że nie chciała wykorzystywać jej dziecka do przejęcia tronu, pragnęła jedynie, aby była szczęśliwa. Przed powrotem do Krainy Czarów kobieta powiedziała córce, że jedyną osobą stojącą na drodze do jej szczęścia jest ona sama. Przy pomocy Jeffersona, który używał magicznego kapelusza do podróży między światami, Regina przybyła do Krainy Czarów, aby uratować swojego ojca. Po odzyskaniu Henry'ego kobieta wraz z nim wróciła do Zaczarowanego Lasu, zostawiając swojego towarzysza w obcym świecie. Po złapaniu przez strażników Jefferson został sprowadzony do Królowej Kier. Wówczas kobieta miała twarz całkowicie zasłoniętą, nie zamierzała również zwracać się do niego bezpośrednio - zamiast tego za pomocą rurki komunikowała się z Waletem Kier, który przekazywał jej wiadomości. Mężczyzna w imieniu Cory spytał, co nieznajomy robi w Krainie Czarów. Jefferson opowiedział jej o Reginie, a kiedy nazwał ją "królowej", Cora - zirytowana tym terminem - szeptem przemówiła do Waleta. Mówiąc ponownie w imieniu władczyni, mężczyzna kazał Jeffersonowi nie używać tego określenia, gdyż w Krainie Czarów jest tylko jedna prawowita królowa - Królowa Kier. Kiedy zapytano go o to, jak przybył do tej krainy, Jefferson nie odpowiedział. Zamierzał zrobić to, kiedy zostanie uwolniony. Zaskoczona jego śmiałością, Cora rozkazała ściąć mu głowę. Aby odzyskać swoje ciało, mężczyzna opowiedział władczyni o swoim magicznym kapeluszu, który zabrała Regina. W imieniu Cory Walet Kier kazał mu zrobić kolejny kapelusz, dzięki któremu mógłby wrócić do domu. Po pierwszej klątwie Podczas drugiej klątwy W ramach seansu duchowego Cora została wezwana z krainy zmarłych przez Davida, Emmę, Haka, Mary Margaret i Reginę. Bohaterowie mieli nadzieję, że dowiedzą się od niej przydatnych informacji na temat prawdziwych okoliczności porzucenia Zeleny, ale Cora nie chciała się im ukazać. Zakładając, że próba zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, wszyscy, oprócz Mary Margaret i Reginy, opuścili dom. Wtedy duch młodej Cory wkroczył do świata żywych, aby stawić czoła swojej morderczyni - pannie Blanchard. Kiedy Regina domagała się odpowiedzi od matki, ta tymczasowo posiadła ciało Mary Margaret, aby kobieta mogła zobaczyć jej przeszłość. Wkrótce potem Cora została wygnana przez Reginę i odesłana do krainy zmarłych. Po trzeciej klątwie Z powodu niedokończonych za życia spraw dusza Cory trafiła do Podziemia, gdzie zaczęła sprawować rolę burmistrzyni podziemnej wersji miasteczka Storybrooke. Po tym, jak Regina przybyła do krainy zmarłych w poszukiwaniu Haka, kobieta postanowiła przekonać córkę do powrotu do domu, zawierając umowę z Hadesem. Czarnozębny, towarzysz Cory, odnalazł Reginę i przyprowadził ją do biura burmistrzyni, gdzie matka i córka zjednoczyły się. Cora wspomniała, że jej niedokończoną sprawę jest zapewnienie szczęścia Reginie i - aby to zrobić - nalegała, aby wróciła do Storybrooke, ponieważ pomoc przyjaciołom w ocaleniu Haka doprowadzi do jej upadku. Pokazała jej także, co się stanie, jeśli nie odejdzie - za pomocą magii wrzuciła Czarnozębnego w ognistą przepaść, zapewniając mu los gorszy od śmierci, po czym ostrzegła Reginę, że to samo spotka jej ojca, chyba że weźmie łódź i wróci do świata żywych. Później Cora zaciągnęła Henry'ego do jaskini, przygotowując się do wepchnięcia go w ognistą przepaść, kiedy nagle Regina i jej syn przybyli, aby ją powstrzymać. Mills nie zamierzała odwracać się od swoich bliskich, tak jak jej ojciec, ale Cora stwierdziła, iż nawet jeśli wydaje się to właściwe, niekoniecznie takie jest. Po raz kolejny przekonywała Reginę do odejścia, mówiąc, że jeśli córka ją posłucha, kobieta dokończy swoje sprawy i będzie mogła ruszyć dalej. Po ponownym sprzeciwie Cora wrzuciła Henry'ego do ognistej przepaści. Przed teleportacją kobieta stwierdziła, że pewnego dnia Regina zrozumie, dlaczego to zrobiła. Jednakże Henry, zamiast wpaść w otchłań, wstąpił na Olimp. Wkrótce potem Cora udała się do kryjówki Hadesa. Pomimo swojej nieudanej misji, poprosiła go o to, co jej obiecał - coś, co ma związek z Reginą. Hades skrytykował ją za to, że tak bardzo dba o Reginę, mimo że tak źle potraktowała swoją pierworodną córkę, a wszystko po to, by dołączyć do rodziny królewskiej. W ramach kary za jej niepowodzenie, bóg śmierci zamienił Corę w córkę młynarza, która całą wieczność miała spędzać na dostarczaniu mąki. Po tym, jak Cora została zmuszona do rezygnacji ze stanowiska burmistrzyni Podziemia, jej rolę przejęła Cruella. Magiczne umiejętności Rodzina Występy Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Sezon 4 Sezon 5 Sezon 6 Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Powieści graficzne }} Ciekawostki * Cora oparta jest na postaci córki młynarza z baśni Titelitury oraz Królowej Kier z powieści Alicja w Krainie Czarów. * Podczas castingów jej postać była opisywana następująco: "kobieta w wieku 40-60 lat, elegancka, manipulacyjna i imponująca matka Złej Królowej. Daje prawdę powiedzeniu: "jaka matka, taka córka" i zdajemy sobie sprawę, że jest to kobieta, która kieruje Reginę na mroczną ścieżkę".http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/01/once-upon-time-episode-118-stable-boy.html * Imię Cory jest nawiązaniem do łacińskiego słowa oznaczającego "serce".Once Upon a Time - Behind the Magic, strona 165. * Zanim Rumpelsztyk został uwięziony w celi, walczył z Corą, gdzie zostało zaznaczone, że to kobieta była bliska wygranej. * Po śmierci została pochowana w krypcie rodzinnej w Storybrooke pod nazwiskiem Cora Mills z dopiskiem "ukochana matka". Przypisy }} en:Cora es:Cora pt:Cora Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Dawno, dawno temu Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Once Upon a Time in Wonderland